Let Me In
by hokey-pokey twist
Summary: my first fic.ryou wants to be in bakuras life but is always getting pushed away. mainly ryou's thoughts on bakura.shonen ai.ryouxbakura.read&review!flames hurt. owie! chapter 5 is here!
1. waiting

this is my first! i'm so excited!It was just something to do with my spare time (i've got a lot)

disclaimer : i don't own it.

Ryou's P.O.V

You yelled at me again. I try not to show it but it hurts. Why are you

always so angry? Is it something to do with your past? Whenever I ask

you only ignore me. I wish you'd tell me. Then I could help you. I want

to help, all you have to do is let me.

You make me so confused. Every time you're yelling at me, telling me

how useless I am, a piece of my heart breaks away. But through your eyes

I can see you don't mean it. I know that, beyond all this anger and hatred

that you show towards the world, is a pure sole. Nobody knows you like I

do. Nobody loves you like I do.

You're so tired 

So lonely

Clouds are rolling by

Still I lie hear

Waiting

You're so dark

So afraid

Why don't you see me?

Still I lie hear

Waiting

You're so cold

So pure the sun is setting

Still I lie hear

Waiting

For you


	2. no chance

Yay! I got my first reviews! Thank you to stormyskys and –0dark-magician0-.

I have to apologise if my writing is a bit hard to follow. I have a short attention span

and if I get bored I'll leave a chapter unwritten so when I go to finish it doesn't add

up. This story is kinda a load of babble but, hay! (I feel really weird. You know, like

the new girl at school.) Anyway on with the show!

Maybe I was wrong? What if you are as cruel as you seem? You went too far this

time. Or is it my fault? All I wanted to do was help.

When you came home that day, you seemed so upset. I tried to talk to you. I tried to

help work things out. But you were so harsh. You told me to stop prying. To stay out

of it, that I was making it worse. I apologised and explained that I was only trying to

help. But you glared at me with hatred in your eyes. You've never looked at me like

that before. You screamed at me to stay out of it, then you hit me. I couldn't stop the

tears from falling.

_Broken pieces of a memory_

_Shattered remnants of this fantasy_

_Too good to be true_

_Too true to be false_

_So much confusion_

_I'm confused_

_So much fear_

_They fear_

_Never could be_

_Never had been_

_There was no chance_

I'm very proud of this poem. It was going to be for the first chapter but I changed my

mind. I wrote all of the poems first then built my stories around them. Before I say

goodbye I would like to say that I hate that song my humps by the black eyed peas

and I love these skwigly lines ( )


	3. this hope

I would like to say arigatoo gozaimasu to the people that review! You are all so kind

tear. Anyway, back to the story!

You've changed. You haven't yelled at me since that day. Do you feel the same as I

do to you? Or are you just feeling bad for hurting me?

You're confusing me again. Why are you always doing that? It's not a bad thing

though, but I still wish I knew what was going on. There is something different in

you're eyes. A new emotion I haven't seen. I like it. It suitsyou. You don't look at

anyone else like that, only me. I'm sorry I doubted you, because you've shown me

that pure sole that you hide from the world

_Do I dare?_

_To trust this hope?_

_Yes there is hope_

_Hear in my heart_

_And in yours_

_I can see it_

_In your eyes_

_Why hide it?_

_Are you afraid?_

_I have hope_

_I'll take this chance_

_I'm not afraid_

_To trust this hope_

Has anyone out there herd of the song 'mr hanky the Christmas poo'? I just herd it on

the radio. It's very catchy. Mr hanky the Christmas poo, he loves me and I love you,

and because of that he love you too. Now I've forgotten the words (witch is probably

a good thing). Please review 'cause it makes us writers very happy. Ki o tsukete (take care)!


	4. it's funny

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Anyways

this is the ending chapter. I don't know if it's any good so review me and let

me know what you think! Oh, and anonymous readers can review now too! Yay!

Well, this is it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. This is it. I can't put it off any longer. I'm going to tell you. I stayed up all last

Night. I was trying to figure out what to say to you. I'm still unsure.

I just caught site of myself in the mirror. I look terrible. It doesn't matter, whatever I

Do won't hide what I'm feeling. Anyway it's time to go. I'm going to do this, I want

to. If that's so then why can't I move? I'm just being stupid now. Standing in front of

my bedroom door, feet pretty much glued to the ground, scared I might faint. I swing

open the door and I see you.

Your hand is raised, ready to tap on my door. You look as bad as I do. You've got that

look, the one you've been giving me for some time now. But for some reason, at this

moment, it means so much than before.

You start to stutter. It's hard to believe but you're blushing, too. Then it all starts to

make sense to me and I start to laugh. I can't believe we've been in the same

predicament as each other and not seen it, that just makes me laugh. You look at me

with confused eyes and ask what's so funny. I apologise and just fall into your arms. I

tell you not to worry; I say it'll all be fine now. Because I know in my heart that it

will.

_It's funny_

_The way we hide our feelings_

_We bundle them inside_

_Forcing our hearts to crumble_

_It's funny_

_The way we notice the little things_

_We store them in memory_

_Slowly driving us insane_

_It's funny_

_The way we can't say three small words_

_We wait for them to be said_

_Killing us on the inside_

_It's funny_

_The way we're so alike_

_We have the same problem_

_each other_


	5. in your arms

I'm sorry it took so long to update! please don't hate me! anyway, this is the last chapter so I

hope you enjoy.

-

I love it here, in your arms. I don't want to leave. I feel so protected, so loved. I can't

remember the last time I felt so safe. I lean forward so my head is resting on your shoulder.

That's the most either of us has moved in a while now. But I don't want to leave and I'm sure

you don't either. I can tell by the regret in your voice when you tell me we should move. We

go to your room. It's late and we both look awful. You climb into bed as I try to unknot my

hair. I realise my efforts are useless and I crawl in beside you. Once again I'm in heaven as

you wrap your arms around me. Then you say something that brings my heart to a stop. You

love me? I never dreamed of hearing that from you. All I can do is stare. You seem

uncomfortable with the silence. I think you surprised yourself as much as you did me with

what you said. Then I tell you I love you too. You smile. I've never seen anything so

beautiful. We lie in each others arms until sleep takes us. This is bliss.

_In your arms_

_That's where i'll always be_

_Don't you ever stray_

_I want you here with me_

_You took away everything_

_Then you gave me something new_

_But everything means nothing_

_Because all I need is you_

**_owari (the end)_**

-

it was a short poem this time. and i appologise again for being late on the update. i was fed

up with this story but i made myself write this last chapter. remember to review!


End file.
